


Bleed

by eorumverba



Series: blood au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Junghee gives Tae a watery little grin, a lot less sharp than her usual ones, and snorts. “You just want to eat me out. Get to it.” She shifts and throws the covers off and oh, the dark blue boyshorts. Tae’s favorites.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: blood mentions

As soon as Tae gets home, they smell it: Junghee’s bleeding. Tae’s already gotten a semi at just the _thought_ of all the blood, the smell of it when they inhale deep and oh _god_ , they want to taste. They know this it’s kind of unfair to be happy that she’s suffering like this, but _god_. Tae _loves_ when Junghee bleeds. Tae heats up the heating pack in the cabinets by the microwave and makes a quick cup of tea, then quietly walks upstairs and finds her curled up in bed, bleary eyed and half asleep.

“Hey.”

A sleepy, annoyed grumble, and Tae laughs. “Tea? Heating pack?”

After much consideration, another little grumble: “Both. Can you get my pills too?”

“Yeah, hold on. Drink your tea, okay? And do you want a massage?”

Junghee gives Tae a watery little grin, a lot less sharp than her usual ones, and snorts. “You just want to eat me out. Get to it.” She shifts and throws the covers off and _oh_ , the dark blue boyshorts. Tae’s favorites.

“You’ll stain them.” They trace a finger along the edge of fabric and skin; they always love the contrast of the light of skin and dark of fabric.

“Then eat me out already.”

Tae snorts. “I’ll get a towel, you drink some tea. I’ll get your pills too.”

Junghee grumbles and nods, leans into Tae’s hand when they brush her hair from her forehead. She’s so cute like this. And she smells so _good_. Tae kind of wants to just eat her out now, but they remember the _last_ time and how Gwiboon had bitched at them for staining the sheets. Tae said that they’d do it on _her_ sheets the next time, and promptly regretted it. They didn’t know getting a pillow to the head could hurt so much.

Tae comes back and Junghee’s drank about half a cup; she lifts her hips obligingly and Tae slips the towel under, places her pills between the seam of her lips and she swallows, takes Tae’s finger in as well and they snort.

“Someone’s eager.”

Junghee promptly bites down on their finger.

Tae withdraws it without blinking - this happens far too often - and slides down to where Junghee’s already spread her legs. Tae presses a lingering kiss to her stomach and nuzzles the inside of her thigh; when they inhale they can smell it so strongly, irony and sweet and they can’t wait to taste.

“You smell so _good_.” Their voice has automatically lowered to that husky baritone that Junghee loves so much and she shivers when they slip the pretty, pretty panties from her hips.

They don’t dive in immediately, just _look_ for a long moment; the red and wet and freshness of her blood, the strength of it in their nose and how she looks at him, impatient and fond and exasperated all at once. “Tae, aren’t you-“

And that’s when Tae leans in and gives one long, rough lick up her, makes her break off in a breathy groan. “So good,” they suck a mark to the inside of her thigh and move back for another few licks. This time when they pull back, it’s to spread her apart and then she’s whining when they suck and lick, inside her now and her blood tastes so _good_ like this; with her adrenaline soaring and her blood is so warm here, so thick and sweet and Tae could honestly spend the rest of their life between her legs, sucking her dry.

Tae moves away from her and has to laugh, “You know, if I kissed you now, you’d taste yourself?” they slip a finger inside her and pull it out slow enough so she feels every centimeter, lick it clean and then slide it into her mouth, “do you taste it?”

Junghee’s eyes are screwed shut and they know she doesn’t (she hates the very idea of blood, but the thought of something so _dirty_ ) but she nods anyway, only opening her eyes when Tae traces the shape of her lips with their finger.

“So dirty.” Another shudder and a broken whimper, so Tae moves down again and begins to suck in earnest, pulling the blood from her and _god she tastes so good._ She clutches their hair when their tongue passes rough over her clit and she tries to hold them there, but Tae hums and disentangles her hand from their hair.

“Don’t make me have to restrain you.” They say it lightly, but they grip her wrists tightly when they say it, just because they know they _can_. Junghee can’t, wont stop them.

“Please, just-“ Junghee lifts her hips and there’s already little droplets staining the towel, and Tae frowns.

“Staining the towel already?”

“Your fault, I can’t control it. Maybe if you were eating me out like you were supposed to oh _shit_ -“

Tae’s got two fingers spreading her open and is lapping inside, sucking and fingering her deep, just the way she likes it; they only stop when her hips start to push up in an erratic pattern towards their face. Then they move up to her clit and suck there and this is almost as good as the taste of her blood, how much she _loses_ it, and then they brush their fangs against her and pull gently and immediately, she’s coming; Tae doesn’t even try to catch it, just lets her stain the towel (it’s already stained, so…) and start the shower while she comes down from it all.

“Sleepy baby. Come here, I have to clean you up.” Tae scoops Junghee up and hurries to the bathroom (they do _not_ feel like cleaning the floors) before taking the rest of her clothes off and depositing her in the shower. It’s already warm and they quickly join her, let her lean against them while they wash her off, head to toe. Tae doesn’t even realized that she'd fallen asleep until she lets out a loud snore, and then they turn off the water, quickly slip on a pre-prepared pair of panties and carry her to bed. They dry her off and lotion her up (the strong scented vanilla lotion that Gwiboon had bought her) and slip her favorite shirt on before tucking her in, and then they steal away to their room to take a nap themself.


End file.
